Joe Williamson
|yearsactive = 2004-present }}Joseph G. Williamson is an actor best known for his role intern Pierce Halley in the hit medical drama Grey's Anatomy. Biography Little is known about Williamson's past, including when he was born, the names of his parents, where he went to school, and why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Williamson was born in Ohio. Williamson got his first on-screen role in 2004, when he was cast as Jerry in the short film Potosi Rd.. Williamson got his first major role in 2007, when he was cast as Pierce Halley, a medical intern hired by Dr. George O'Malley, for 22 episodes of the hit medical drama Grey's Anatomy. Since then, Williamson has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Code Black, Ford v. Ferrari, Transparent, Lucifer, Aquarius, Castle, Mad Men, NCIS, The Yellow Wallpaper, Bones, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Williamson portrayed Bill Kinderman, a man who was almost manipulated into killing his son, in the Season Ten episode "Mr. Scratch". Filmography *Ford v. Ferrari (2019) - Don Frey *Here and Now - 9 episodes (2018) - Malcolm Collins *Please Stand By (2017) - Police Officer *Secrets in Suburbia (2017) - Phil *Lucifer - 2 episodes (2017) - Burt *Code Black (2016) - Richard *Transparent (2016) - Mr. Stenger *NBA 2K17 (2016) - Jason Richmond (voice) *In-Lawfully Yours (2016) - Ben *Aquarius (2016) - Bill Copley *The Mule (2015) - Trevor *In Memory (2015) - Young David Sawyer *Criminal Minds - "Mr. Scratch" (2015) TV episode - Bill Kinderman *Looking - 5 episodes (2014-2015) - Jon *Dark Power (2013) - Bob (credited as Joseph Williamson) *Red Line (2013) - Mason (credited as Joseph Williamson) *Bones - 2 episodes (2013) - Survivalist/Parachute Guy (credited as Joseph Williamson) *Castle (2013) - Charles Green (credited as Joseph Williamson) *Mad Men (2012) - Man (credited as Joseph Williamson) *The Yellow Wallpaper - Travis Preston (credited as Joseph Williamson) *Fortress (2012) - Eddie (credited as Joseph Williamson) *Expired (2011) - Chris (credited as Joseph Williamson) *Fruit of Labor (2011) - Joseph (credited as Joseph Williamson) *All My Children - 2 episodes (2011) - Ralph (credited as Joseph Williamson) *Southland (2011) - Deputy Cox (credited as Joseph Williamson) *Hopeless (2011) - Henry (credited as Joseph Williamson) *NCIS (2010) - Navy Seaman George Capetanos (credited as Joseph Williamson) *You Can't Do That on the Internet (2010) - Brandon (credited as Joseph Williamson) *Healing Hands (2010) - Jed (credited as Joseph Williamson) *Seattle Grace: On Call - 6 episodes (2009-2010) - Doctor Pierce Halley *Grey's Anatomy - 22 episodes (2007-2009) - Intern Pierce Halley (credited as Joseph Williamson) *Official Selection (2009) - Bullet (credited as Joseph Williamson) *Proud American (2008) - Med Student Eric Jameson (credited as Joseph Williamson) *Factory (2008) - Dave the Frat Guy (credited as Joseph Williamson) *CSI: NY (2007) - Derek Curson (credoted as Joseph Williamson) *All of Us (2007) - Paramedic (credited as Joseph G. Williamson) *Las Vegas (2006) - Cooper Smith (credited as Joseph Williamson) *Veronica Mars (2006) - Male Solo Dancer (credited as Joseph G. Williamson) *Souvenir (2006) - Kirk (credited as Joseph Williamson) *Gilmore Girls (2005) - Bartender (credited as Joseph G. Williamson) *House (2005) - Doctor Bruce (credited as Joseph Williamson) *Potosi Rd. (2004) - Jerry (credited as Joseph Williamson) External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors